Fotografia z Londynu
by Haszyszymora
Summary: Ja wiem. Wiem, że Agni nie miał prawa znać Grella, ale Grell był mi w tym tekście diabelnie potrzebny.


Na fotografii włosy Agniego są żółte, z roku na rok coraz bardziej.  
- Ile to już lat? – pyta książę. – Czterdzieści?  
- Czterdzieści siedem, panie. Czterdzieści mija od...  
- Tak, tak, już sobie przypomniałem – Machnięcie ręką. Bransolety przesuwają się dźwięcznie wzdłuż młodego, gładkiego przedramienia.

*

Fotografia z Londynu, powtarza się w domu. Fotografia z Londynu, chwalą się wnuki. To brzmi zamorsko, zimno i odlegle, nawet pasuje do zapisanych na odwrocie obcych liter układających się w obce słowo.  
_Butlers._  
- Co to znaczy, dziadku?  
- Dokładnie to, czym byliśmy, Mani.  
Lokaje. Khansama. Czarno odziani, o ciemnych włosach, a pomiędzy nimi Agni, barwny jak egzotyczny ptak. _Butlers_, napisał Sebastian zimnymi, zamorskimi literami. Tym właśnie jesteśmy.  
Sebastian, Agni i Grell.

*

Agni zrezygnował już z prób wygładzania brzegów, pomiętych rękami dzieci i wnuków. Nie pamięta też, w jakich okolicznościach zdjęcie straciło lewy górny róg ani skąd wzięła się kropla henny nad głową Sebastiana. Szczegóły zatarły się w pamięci, zresztą, co mężczyzna przyznaje z lekkim zakłopotaniem, nie tylko one.  
Mówi się, że wspomnienia młodości pozostają najwyraźniejsze, tymczasem młodość Agniego zlała się w jedno słabe, zagłuszane przez całe życie echo gniewu i wstydu. Wspomnienia dojrzałe, te dobre i słoneczne, również zacierają się powoli, tracą granice, coraz trudniej poukładać je w odpowiedniej kolejności. Światło, ciemne ręce dzieci, zapach curry, rozluźniająca się pętla u szyi, a pomiędzy tym – fotografia z Londynu. Wąski, ostry, czarno-biały przesmyk między latami.  
Czasem Agni zastanawia się, dlaczego akurat to wspomnienie, dlaczego nie początek nowego życia, obojętnie, pierwszego czy drugiego. Dlaczego nie Indie, tylko odległy, zimny, zamorski Londyn. Czasami.  
Nawet nie przejdzie mu przez myśl, by zapytać księcia, to książę z reguły zadaje pytania. Nic dziwnego. Jest taki młody.

Agni ściska w ręku starą, spłowiałą fotografię, przymyka oczy i cieszy się swoim ostatnim wyraźnym wspomnieniem.

*

Tym, co najbardziej uderzyło go w angielskich khansama, była obserwacja, wieczne przyglądanie się, wzajemne śledzenie swoich ruchów. Sebastian obserwował Grella, Grell Sebastiana, uśmiechnięty tajemniczo Ash, którego zdarzyło mu się spotkać dwa razy w życiu, także obserwował i był obserwowany. Ukradkiem, a przez to dwa razy czujniej. Niemal uprzejmie.  
Jemu samemu przyglądali się najuważniej, z najżywszym zainteresowaniem. Agni, barwny, egzotyczny ptak, nigdy nie miał im tego za złe.

*

- Dziadku, a ja już wiem, skąd się bierze śnieg! Opowiem ci, jeśli chcesz.  
- Mów, Mani.  
Agni przymyka oczy, wystawia twarz do słońca i przez ułamek sekundy zastanawia go nawet, jak to możliwe, że teraz, w _rozgrzanym powietrzu, tak wyraźnie czuje na karku i odsłoniętej szyi...  
- Zimne. Co to takiego, Agni?  
- Śnieg, panie._

Stara się nie uronić ani słowa z wyjaśnień wnuka, później przecież powtórzy wszystko księciu. Na pewno chętnie posłucha.

*

Czasem – coraz częściej – wspomnienie Londynu staje się tak wyraźne, że słyszy wręcz bicie londyńskich dzwonów i krakanie londyńskich kruków.  
- Dziadku, to niemożliwe, Londyn jest...  
- Za morzami, tak. A wiesz, jak dobrze roznosi się dźwięk nad wodą?  
Nie, wcale nie pragnie tam jechać. Agni wie, że tego Londynu już nie ma, że obecnie stoi tam miasto samochodów i kobiet o odsłoniętych nogach. Gdyby tam wrócił...  
- Boisz się, że nie rozpoznasz nowych ulic?  
- Nie, panie. Po prostu wiem, że ciągle będę szedł tymi dawnymi.  
Książę spogląda na niego ze współczuciem.  
- Mój Agni, jesteś już bardzo stary.

*

_Butlers._  
Czasem zastanawia się, co się z nimi stało. Z uśmiechającym się przyjaźnie Sebastianem, zawsze zostawiającym spodki pełne mleka przed kuchennymi drzwiami i z wylęknionym, przygarbionym Grellem, który kiedyś, z czystej uprzejmości poproszony do pianina, zadziwił wszystkich obecnych doskonałym słuchem.  
Mieszkają tam, w tym nowym Londynie, prowadzą samochody i mają córki odsłaniające nogi? Nadal służą starym panom, starzy, posiwiali słudzy? A może, kiedy ich imperium chwiało się w posadach, chwycili za broń i...  
Agni patrzy na nich przez chwilę, na swobodnego, nieuleczalnie zakochanego w kotach Sebastiana i uśmiechniętego trwożliwie Grella, śpiewającego piosenki w języku, którego Agni nie zna – i sam uśmiecha się z niedowierzaniem.  
_Butlers._ Lokaje, tym właśnie jesteśmy.  
Z pewnością obaj spacerują teraz dawnymi ulicami nowego Londynu.

*

Kanarek przysiada na ciemnej, wyschniętej ręce, całkiem podobnej do ptasiej łapki, odpowiada rozedrganym trelem na śpiewne pogwizdywanie Agniego.  
- Do licha, nie nauczę się tego – mruczy książę, przysiadając obok. Ptaki przepadają za towarzystwem starego khansama, ale nie lubią księcia. Kiedy gwiżdże, płoszą się, odlatują, uderzają skrzydłami o pręty klatek. Pewnie dlatego, że książę ma kocie oczy.

*

Agni przerywa nucenie, czując, że oczekuje się od niego komentarza.  
- Żyjemy w ciekawych czasach – przyznaje, nie odwracając się od kuchni, po czym dodaje: - Przydałaby się czekolada.  
- Ciekawe? I nic więcej? Ojciec znowu nie słuchał, prawda?  
- Ależ słuchałem, słuchałem...  
Agni, mimo najszczerszych chęci, nigdy nie potrafił przeżywać sytuacji w kraju tak mocno jak jego młodszy syn. Mahatma, niepodległość, krwiożercze Imperium.  
- Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem, co się stanie z tym krajem, jeśli Mahatma...  
Londyn, zimny, zamorski Londyn pełen czarno odzianych lokajów, w wolnych chwilach grających na pianinie i dokarmiających bezpańskie koty. Gdzieś za plecami Rajan unosi się coraz bardziej, gestykuluje, Mahatma, Imperium, wolność i...  
Agni nawet nie zauważa, kiedy znów zaczyna nucić nieznaną, zamorską piosenkę. To naprawdę staje się silniejsze od niego.

*

- Daj spokój, Agni – ziewa książę, wyciągając się na trawie. Bransolety przesuwają się dźwięcznie wzdłuż gładkich, młodych przedramion. – Polityka mnie nudzi. Ciebie nie?  
- Nie, skądże! Po prostu... Nie jest mi na codzień potrzebna. To wszystko.  
- Mówiłem, dajmy temu spokój. Popatrz lepiej tu, hibiskus pączkuje.  
Hibiskus w ogrodzie, słońce, zapach curry, ciemne ręce wnuków i coraz wyraźniejsze bicie londyńskich dzwonów wieczorami, taki świat zupełnie mu wystarcza. Agni uznaje, że po prostu musi mieć naturę sługi.  
- Nie uważam, żeby to było coś złego – oświadcza wyniośle książę. Jego sługa uśmiecha się tylko, po czym wystawia rękę i cichym gwizdaniem przywołuje kanarka.

- Dziwaczeje stary – mruczy pod nosem Amala, obserwując teścia przez okno.  
- Cicho bądź.  
Może i ma rację, myśli Darshan, patrząc na uśmiech ojca, na pogłębiające się promyczki wokół jego oczu. Ale tylko może.  
Za to jeśli Darshan jest czegoś pewien, to tego, że ktoś, kto ma tak białe włosy, kto przepracował tyle lat, tyle widział i rozdał innym tyle samego siebie, ktoś taki ma pełne prawo do pogawędek.  
Nawet, jeśli jego rozmówca przed czterdziestu laty zmarł na cholerę.

*

- Ojciec znowu uczył Maniego jakiejś angielskiej piosenki? – Jasne oczy Rajana, tak podobne do jego własnych, patrzą z wyrzutem. Ale tego Agni nie widzi, zbyt zajęty fotografią z Londynu.  
Bim-bam-bom, Big Ben wybija godzinę w gwarnym, śnieżnym, zamorskim mieście. Sebastianie, Agni, Grellu! Uśmiechnijcie się!  
- Nie uczyłem, po prostu sobie śpiewałem – Agni uśmiecha się przepraszająco.  
- A dzieci słuchają. A wczoraj, nie dalej jak wczoraj, ojciec życzył im dobrej nocy. Też po angielsku.  
- To była inna Anglia.  
- Czy ojciec nie rozumie...  
- Nie, chyba nie.  
Wspomnienie, wąski, czarno-biały przesmyk między latami. To naprawdę staje się silniejsze od niego, sam już nie zauważa, kiedy zaczyna nucić obce piosenki, życzyć swoim wnukom _good night_. Wspomnienie tak wyraźne, tak bardzo wyraźne...  
Agni obejmuje się ramionami, gdy wiatr przynosi mu strzęp zimnej, londyńskiej mgły.

*

_Butlers._ Oto, czym jesteśmy.  
Czasem, kiedy tak patrzy na fotografię z Londynu, na obce litery układające się w obce słowo, ma wrażenie, że wtedy, w Anglii, otarł się o coś więcej niż zimną mgłę i zamorską kulturę. Coś, czego nie ma prawa zrozumieć, coś miękkiego jak ciemność, bardzo czarnego, coś takiego jak...  
Agni schyla się, by podrapać za uchem czarnego kota, ocierającego się o jego nogi.

*

Książę nie ma nic przeciwko prowadzeniu rozmów w języku angielskim.  
- W porządku, Agni. Przecież ja też pamiętam tamten Londyn.

*

Fotografii już wcale nie widać, Sebastian, Grell i Agni, egzotyczny ptak, wszyscy zatarli się w cieniach wieczoru. Chłodno. Pachną delikatne pączki hibiskusa, a gdzieś tam, wysoko, w czarnym powietrzu kraczą kruki z Tower.  
Mężczyzna zamyka oczy, odlicza cicho. Bim-bam-bom.  
_- Good evening, Agni._  
Agni bez zdziwienia unosi głowę, promyczki wokół jego oczu pogłębiają się od uśmiechu. Bim-bam-bom.  
- Dobry wieczór, Grellu.  
Bim-bam-bom, kończy uroczyście Big Ben. Wiatr, pachnący hibiskusem, przynosi strzęp zimnej, londyńskiej mgły.


End file.
